Girlfriend
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dave has a girlfriend and JJ is not liking it at all. Do things work out for the best? Written to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. Dave/OC Dave/JJ/Henry


AN: Alright so I'm killing my two sisters, just saying. Cassie was listening to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne and decided this would be a good song for Dave and JJ. And since I was complaining about lack of Dave/JJ stories that I haven't read, she told me to write it. *huffs* Not fair, but I did it and this is the result. I will be honest, it's a little OOC for Hotch, not much though. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I look like a famous pink haired rockstar? Or a rich TV show owner? Nope I'm just a poor EMT.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

JJ watched as Dave dropped into the chair across from her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a reason you are coming to visit me at 7:30 in the morning and look like someone hit you then backed over you… several times?" Dave frowned.

"I don't look that bad do I?" JJ gave him a look. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Leah will tell me all about it later, even if it is her fault that I look so bad." JJ opened her mouth to ask how it was his girlfriend's fault, but she decided better. She really didn't want to know. "Besides, am I not allowed to come see my favorite media liaison this fine morning?"

JJ bit her lip to keep from telling him yes there was. He had been seeing the blonde bimbo (aka Leah) for over two months. Eight weekly team bar nights she had to watch Dave being used by her. There wasn't a word strong enough for JJ to describe how much she hated Leah. Although, part of her anger was jealousy. Before Leah it wasn't hidden that they were attracted to each other, but couldn't act on it because of work. And then he found the blonde, that looked eerily like JJ, and JJ was furious. She wanted to be his girlfriend. Ugh, stupid rules.

"Not at all" she said instead.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Alright, alright, alright_

Dave smiled at her and leaned back in his chair, his hands coming to rest on his abdomen while his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. JJ stared at him. She thought about how much she wanted to strip him and… Stop. She needed to real in her thoughts. Unfortunately that was all she ever really thought about. Him. Making love to him. Marrying him. Carrying his child.

"I'm so tired. And sore. My back is killing me." JJ rolled an idea around in her head. What would it hurt? If she could make Dave feel alright, then why shouldn't she? JJ stood and moved behind Dave and started massaging his shoulders.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious_

_And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about_

JJ wanted Dave. She didn't want boring, plain Leah to have her man. Dave could do so much better than Leah, even if it wasn't with her. The others all vied for JJ and a small part of her hoped he would come to his senses soon. He cared about her and it showed, even when they tried not to let it. Before Leah he had called her princess in private and she missed that. She missed the dinners and drinks they had, the movie nights and play time with Henry. And most of all she just missed him.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

"Mmmmm JJ" he moaned. JJ bit back her groan. Oh gods what was he doing with Leah? That little girl couldn't show him what a real woman was like in bed. She couldn't (or most likely wouldn't) give him a real relationship. Dave needed to hurry up and figure out his intentions with her before she lost her mind. She couldn't pine for him and a relationship with him forever.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_And again and again and again_

Dave looked at her, a spark in his eyes. She loved that spark. It meant he was thinking about her and no doubt about what he'd like to do with/to/for her. He always had that spark when he was looking at her. She had watched him with Leah and he never had that spark with her. She knew what his thoughts were. They weren't far from her own.

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_And again and again and again_

_Cause she's like so whatever_

_And she could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about_

JJ just wanted to hear the words from Dave's mouth. The relationship is over, JJ. She just wanted Leah to disappear, to never hear the name from his lips ever again. She wanted to remove it from the world. Leah. JJ almost snorted. Good luck removing it. As she stared back at Dave, her heart ached. She wanted to be with him, the rules be damned. Dave would laugh seeing as she was the one who wouldn't let them start anything because of said rules. She was the one who put this in motion and yet she was the only one hurt from it. Before she knew what she was doing, JJ leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

"Make up your mind Dave. I don't want to live knowing that you think of me while you're with Leah. And don't lie about it either. I see the signs." Before he could respond, JJ picked up a large stack of files and left her office, leaving Dave sitting there in stunned silence. Suddenly a grin spread across his face as he pulled out his phone. He needed to fix this and fast. JJ wanted to be with him, finally.

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

JJ grunted as she flopped down in one of Hotch's visitor's chairs.

"Why do men have to be so dense?" she asked. Hotch looked up from his work, his eyebrow raised.

"I don't know, but I'm going to prove your point and ask what the hell you're talking about." JJ threw her hands up in surrender before covering her face. She said something, but Aaron couldn't hear her. "Speak up, JJ. I'm getting old here."

"You aren't old" she said automatically. Hotch smirked and threw his pen down and leaning back in his chair.

"Tell that to Jack. Yesterday he told his soccer team I was old before proceeding to point out my grey hairs. One kid asked how someone so old could be in the FBI." JJ laughed as Hotch smiled. "So what's wrong Ms. Let's-tirade-against-all-men-because-David-Rossi-is-dense?"

"Hit the nail on the head." She threw her head back and stared at the ceiling for a minute. "I kissed him and told him to make up his mind because I didn't want to live with knowing that while he was screwing that blonde bimbo that he was thinking of me." Hotch frowned.

"You kissed Dave?" JJ narrowed her eyes at him.

"Can we focus on the real issue?" Hotch shook his head and held his hand up.

"Hold on I have to wrap my head around that fact. Give me a moment." JJ stood and left the office. Hotch stared at the door, waiting for the blonde to reappear. He wasn't disappointed when a moment later, her blonde head popped back in the room.

"When your old brain processes that, let me know. I'll be waiting. How long do you think it'll take? I have to pick Henry up at daycare at 4:30, so sometime before then please" she said with a grin. Hotch threw his pen at her, but by the time it reached its destination, she had closed the door. He sighed as it bounced off the wood. Someday things would be normal again.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, no way, no way_

JJ stood in her office at the end of the day, ready to go pick up JJ. Her door opened and Dave strode in, dropping into his usual chair.

"Dave, I can't stay. I have to…"

"Go pick up Henry from daycare. I know." JJ frowned. He knew and yet, he was still sitting there. "I think there are a few things I should tell you." She waited as he rubbed his hands over his jean clad thighs. "There's no more Leah. I broke it off after that kiss. I was waiting for you to make up your mind, princess. I guess this is a roundabout way to start our relationship, but would you and Henry like to accompany me to dinner?" JJ stared and before she could process anything, she took a page out of Hotch's book and threw a pen at him. "Hey!"

"You jerk! Of course we'll go to dinner with you, but so help me Dave, if there's still a Leah or you do that to me again I will shoot you in the balls." Dave grinned as he stood and moved to stand in front of her, his hands settling on her hips.

"And I will let you." With that, Dave descended and locked his lips with hers.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: See? A wee bit OOC, but not too bad right? Plus I thought it'd add some humor. So what did you guys think? Good I hope! Please leave me a comment/or PM. No flames!


End file.
